Guild Raid:Season13/Info
Duration: Jul 16 20:00 ~ Jul 29 16:59 PST Schedule Note: *'Players will be divided in groups with their opponent and queued to enter Guild Raid at the same time. A pop up message will indicate the assigned start and end time of your respective battle. Equal amount of battle time (21 hours) will be given to each group with respect to the staggered entry time.' *BCP earned during trial battle (Match 1-1 Battle) will not be included in the calculation of Guild ranking for Season Mystery Chest. *Season Rewards will be given out after maintenance on Aug. 01, PST. Dev Diary *Guilds can only equip guardians of and elements. *Guardian Stats and score modifier will increase each time a Boss Guardian is defeated. *Guardians’ base stats have been reduced. *Mitigation passive skill has been increased. *A new passive skill that shortens the duration of the Extra Action buff effect has been added. *Increased spawn rates for Fire and Thunder Elite Monsters. *Stand a chance to get 20,000 Guild Relics, Dessit, Ravea, Global Exclusive Elgifs, Guild Raid Elemental Spheres from new “Earth & Water” Mystery Chests by completing the Elite Inferno Golem and Thunder Golem Event Quests! *Complete both event quests in Battles 2 & 3 to receive a Matsuri Chest containing 300 Matsuri Tokens, 1 Matsuri Tickets & 250 Guild Tokens per battle! *Complete both event quests in Battle 1 (Trial) to receive 2,000 Guild Relic and 250 Guild Tokens. *New “Earth & Water” Mystery Chests will also be available in the Guild Exchange Hall until Jul. 29, 15:59 PST (Jul. 29, 16:59 PDT). *Max AP decreased from 80 AP to 70 AP and each AP refill rate increased from 6 minutes to 7 minutes. *From Jul. 18, 00:00 PST (Jul. 18, 01:00 PDT) Past Seasons’ Trophy unit alternate art and sphere will be included in Guild Relic Event Bazaar to exchange for players who do not own it. Rewards Season 13: Season Ranking Rewards The Top 10 Guilds of Season 13 will receive the , the Indomitable Aegis Elgif and an additional 2000 Guild Relics! Guilds from Rank 11 to 2% will receive and Indomitable Aegis Elgif. Check out below for the Shining Sun Medal Sphere, Shining Medal Sphere, and Indomitable Aegis Elgif details. Type: Attack Boosting Effect: *50% boost to all parameters, hugely Boosts BB Atk 300%, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge BC & 100% boost to Atk when BB gauge is over 50% *Guild Raid: Add spark damage 100% boost of all element types for 3 turns effect to SBB & reduces BB gauge required for BB 25% Type: Attack Boosting Effect: *45% boost to all parameters, hugely Boosts BB Atk 300%, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge BC & 100% boost to Atk when BB gauge is over 50% *Guild Raid: Add spark damage 100% boost of all element types for 3 turns effect to SBB & reduces BB gauge required for BB 20% Indomitable Aegis Elgif *35% boost to all parameters, 5% additional damage reduction for all allies, restores HP each turn HP, 10% rec & negates Def ignoring effect Top Rewards from each respective chest: *Platinum Chest (Top 10) : Shining Sun Medal Sphere + Indomitable Aegis Elgif + 12,000 Guild Relics *Platinum Chest (Rank 11 - 2%) : Shining Medal Sphere + Indomitable Aegis Elgif + 8,000 Guild Relics *Gold Chest (>2% - 6%) : Indomitable Aegis Elgif + Chance to get Distilled Ether + 6,000 Guild Relics *Gold Chest (>6% - 12%) : Global Exclusive Elemental Elgif + 4,000 Guild Relics *Silver Chest (>12% - 60%) : Chance to get Global Exclusive Elemental Elgif + 2,000 to 3,000 Guild Relics *Bronze Chest (>60%) : Chance to get 1 gem + 500 to 1,000 Guild Relics